Soul Sonic-Shield
by USSj1SupaJay
Summary: This is about another personal created saiyan , Jaike, from Planet Vagate. Who attends a fighting school after a random encounter with a female. See how his story unfolds.
1. Intro

3yrs after Jahan left, On Planet Vagate, In a island south of the mainland, where King Vagate rules from. The island was called Bau, 1000 miles from the mainland. Its at water level, so it easy floods but tall steel wall were built by past inhabitants. Jaike, a young saiyan born and raised on Bau. His story begins here...

Jaike just finished learning how to fly.

"Yes! I did it." Jaike shouts as he flies around nonstop. His mother calls him to clean the house. Jaike zipped down and cleaned it in record time.

"I'm done." He smiles and goes training.

He flies fullspeed toward his secret training spot. He lands in a forest on the south tip of the mainland. First checks, the area for anyone else, his scanner didn't find another soul. Jaike slightly increased his outward energy. He charged energy through his tail then a ball of energy began to form right on his tail.

"Wow!" He was surprised at his results, he started bouncing it with his tail then hit it at the ground.

He got a idea, he did it again this time with more energy, hit up with his tail then teleported above it, whips it down with his tail. There was a small burst after it hit the ground.

"What should I call it?" Jaike thinks hard then decides.

"I Know! Goke Slam" He was so excited that he mastered a new move.

Soon his scanner picks up a power-level near by, Jaike looks around then locks on to the energies source. He sees someone peeking at him from behind a tree. Jaike walks to this person. They take-off a full-speed away from Jaike. He follows behind, catching up real fast, an sees its a girl. He lets her go wondering who she is. Jaike resumed his training. The next day she spied on Jaike again, she gathered up enough courage then confronted Jaike. He turned around to see the same girl from yesterday, she wore a C-Team uniform, looking down.

"Do you want to spar wit-thm-me?" The young saiyan girl gets it out.

"I'm Domaique." She introduces herself then gets into a Kye-stance.

"I'm Jaike and i'll love to!" He grins an get into his battle stance.

Jaike doesn't move but Domaique using offensive Kye-techniques, launches herself at Jaike , knee extended as flying forward with her hands balled into fists tucked behind her body. Jaike watches her movements waiting til she got closer then grabbed her knee an tossed Domaique. She quickly recovered, started charging energy to hands, then unleashing a strong energy barrage at Jaike. Jaike jumped an slapped them back at her with his tail. Domaique guarded. Jaike rushed at her, wrapped his tail around her body, and threw Domaique down. She landed on her hands and feet, bounced back, and threw a ki blast at Jaike. He guarded then she leaped at him with her foot out front, other bent. When the smoke cleared Jaike was hit by Domaique. She fires a energy beam after him and Jaike was hit again. He fell. She checked her scanner for him, he was northwest of her position. A high energy just showed on scanner then a beam of energy shot at her from behind. She jumped and faced it then another hit her back. She held her position a little confused. Jaike still not insight, a energy barrage hit her from beneath. Domaique falls to the ground, she looks up from the ground to see Jaike standing infront of her.

"How?" She wondered how a outsider can be so strong without going to a school.

"How what?" Jaike was clueless at what she meant. Domaique flew off embarrassed.

The next day a letter form Bahavd Saiyan School, the second-best saiyan school on Planet Vagate. It was for Jaike. "An Invitation..." He was surprised to get mail from a high-ranking school.

That day Jaike went to do some extra-hard training. When it was over, he laid on the ground half-conscious.

Jaike decided to go to BSS. He fell asleep and when he awoke practiced, perfecting his techniques for school.

School was about to begin. Jaike was so excited. He wore his original saiyan-uniform, put on his scanner, and headed for school. Jaike flew toward the central city of the mainland, City of Vagate. A large crowd of young saiyans jammed into the school doors. Each teacher stood outside the classes surveying all the students new and returning. Jaike looked with amazement at everyone there. He never seen so many kids in one location.

He was speechless and amazed. So much other strong fighters and so much challenges.

Domaique soon crossed Jaike's path, Jaike face was happier when he saw her. She was just as surprised to see Jaike.

"um..hi" She was expecting he would reject the invite but by accepting she and him will become rivals and enemies.

"Is this where you learned to fight?...I'm going to like going to the same school as you." He grinned but Jaike thought differently he would grow stronger with Domaique and become better friends. Rivals or enemies never came to mind, he wanted to see what the school was like.

Soon they all entered a massive room. The students crowded into the room. 10 teacher stood on the stage, Principal, vice principal, and +8 other well-known teachers presented themselves. Rydah and Etha were the schools Principal and Vice Principal. Arei and Chrock ,two members of the V-force. Kyro, Oryp, Kya, and Mleek ranked 4 of 12 best trainers in the City of Vagate. Opé and Rouge are new to the school. Those ten represent BSS. Everyone was divided in classes by there power levels. Class A to E, higher to lower. The teachers scanned each saiyans power level, they split them up. Jaike was put into Class A and Domaique was put into Class C. Domaique didn't know what to think but she wasn't going to be surpassed by Jaike. Jaike was hoping his training would help, he knew about the school before the invite as a power-based school dividing the weak from strong but this knowledge didn't change Jaike at all. Each Class went to there unique corridors that branched out from the Head Room. Class A went to Corridor A, Class B to Corridor B, and so on. Every corridor went into a building with 20 rooms. Each room taught one lesson but differed depending on class level. In Class A, they had the toughest instructors, Rydah and Arei. In Class B, Etha and Kya. In Class C, Mleek and Oryp. In Class D, Ope and Rouge. In Class E , Chrock and Kyro, to teach them the basics.

The Intro Ceremony ended.

The school officially started the next day. Jaike was training at his secret spot, Domaique flew down near Jaike with a serious look. Jaike stops a minute.

"Yo, you ready for school?" He greets her with his usually cheerful self.

" Um..yeah I-i gotta tell you something..." She shyly says looking in his eyes. "Whats wrong?"

"About school...will we still be...friends?" She worried.

"Huh?" Jaike gave a confused look, Domaique hugs him tight.

"It will be fine." He hugs her back.

"No, it wont." She says crying in his chest.

Jaike and Domaique stay in a hug-lock for a while. Sometime later she lets go and goes home without looking back. Jaike felt something when they were hugging but could not describe it, and clueless at why she was sad. He resumed his training, went home and cleaned up then went to bed.

* * *

Note d'author: I finally got around to editing and improving this story. I know how horrible it was compared to my other but its all fixed up now. If you see anything wrong at all please tell. Thank you for reading!


	2. Day 1

The next day school started all the young saiyans entered BSS and when into their class levels.

In classroom A5, the students gather into the room all lining up. Rydah and Arei stood infront of the class waiting...

"Line Up! We are a top-rank class, so act like it." Rydah yelled, they all lined up instantly then Arei spoke.

"I'm Arei, a proud member of The V-Force, soon one of you will be chosen too. Now listen well to what we say and I'll assure you, you'll join up or join another top Vagate teams." Arei stares into the soul of the student.

"From now on, you will dedicate your very life to defending Planet Vagate. Got It!" Rydah says.

In unison "Yes Sir" The students answered.

" Any questions?" Arei asks, noone had questions.

"Let's start." She signals them to follow her.

Arei leaves the room and everyone follows. They exited out the backdoor an went to a open field, it stretched out far til the wall was barely visible. The mass class A students gather outside.

"Everyone show us your power, this is a second elimination, power means nothing if you can't control it." Rydah Commanded.

A overconfident saiyan snickers as he saw Jaike, his name was Brey.

Brey and his friend,Toer and Uraguee stepped forward.

"Sir, may we go first." Brey said

"Thats the spirit, now pick your opponent." Rydah encouraged.

Brey points at Jaike, Jaike steps forward.

"I'm first to fight, ok lets start!" Jaike scanned his opponent "this shouldn't be too hard" he thought.

"Lets have a good match" Brey said

Jaike and Brey get in position staring at each other

"Begin!" Arei yelled.

Jaike powers up as Brey rushes at him, throws a punch but Jaike teleports behind him, wraps his tail around breys leg and slams him hard. Toer throws a energy ball behind Jaike but at the last second, he see on his scanner n jumps out the way, Uraguree charges at Jaike while he was in the air, Jaike sees it coming and charges a energy blast to counter but Brey grabs his tail disrupting his concentration. As Uraguee closes in on Jaike, jaike swings his tail up with brey on the end, Uraguee charges into Brey then Toer rushed at Jaike with his back turned an attacks with punches, Jaike bearly notices him but still dodges using his scanner to project the fists path then elbows him in his gut. All 3 of them back away an regroup, Jaike knew its against the rules but he loves a challenge.

"Sir, we always fight together. so can we?" Brey asks Rydah for permission for his freinds to fight with him.

"I'll allow it only if your opponent does so." Rydah responded.

He looks to Jaike, for his opinion.

"Let's continue.." Jaike confirms.

Rydah allows brey's freinds to fight with him.

Brey and his friend plot. Brey dashes at Jaike. Jaike focuses ki-energy, Uraguee launches a energy attack from behind. Jaike teleports up the moment his scanner foresaw their attacks getting near, Brey collides with uraguee's attack, Jaike charges again and his body starts glowing brightly but the moment he teleports Toer charges at him full force,He backflips when Toer is about to hit him then lands on his back and kicks Toer down. All 3 directly below him, all the energy was focused to his tail, it was expelled into a energy ball larger than Jaike. He flies above it, spin, and whips it down on them. The three were too stunned by his attack to dodge it, everyone else guarded. When the dust cleared they were out cold.

"I did it! I did it!" Jaike jumps up and down. His second victory in a fight, second to Domaique.

They goes back in line. Rydah announce that All four of them stay. Brey and his friend look at eachother surprised "We made it? We made it!" then they quickly changed their attitude "I knew it." Brey faking. The next two exit the crowd onto the battle zone.

A tall and muscular saiyan, Jerome, and a medium and skinny saiyan, Marque, leave the crowd to the fighting area. They bow and gets in position, the tall one assumes a defensive position. the other places his palm out front then shoots a orb at him, Jerome guards embracing the attack then Marque appeared out the smoke an attack with lightning punches, Jerome blocks punch, pushes him back with his arm strength an launches a punch for marques face, marque knocked off balance gets hit hard, he skidded against the ground. Jerome follows him then flies up high, and dives down at marque when he stopped. THU-SHEERR! A crater was left after contact. Jerome rose first but marque was out cold.

Arei holds Jerome's arms up."Winner is Jerome!, he advances!"

A group of saiyans fly down to help Marque, then take him to the recovery room.

Jerome goes back into the crowd.

Two more saiyans exit the crowd to the battlefield, one girl and one guy. The guy gets into his stance, left leg at a 60 degree angle from right foot, both hands close to his body. She positioned her feet in a 110 degree angle, left hand 2feet infront of her body, right hand balled into fist extended 5inches ahead of her body. They eye each other.

"Begin!" Rydah yells.

They inch toward each other, he punches an she dodges it then he does a uppercut with his other fist, it hit the edge of her chin. She goes flying back, she quickly gets to her feet. She runs at him, jumps and attacks with a spinning kick. He guards against her kick then pushes her off, shoots a beam behind her, she flies up making his beam miss. She counters with a blast of her own Lei-tsu blast( a leaf green beam with a arrow like front is shot at him, he took the hit full-on, it pierced almost completely through his armor, he feel it pushing on him "Give up, I wont lose" she said. She shot random arrow blast all around him til he said..."I give." A last arrow shot hit so close that it left a cut on his neck. He flew away as quick as a jet. She approaches Rydah and Arei and bows.  
"Winner' Arei holds up her arm.  
A lot more matches took place, when it was over half the students were still there.  
In Corridor C, Domaique went to class intent on besting everyone, the C ranked students entered there class, Mleek and Oryp introduced themselves then discussed there future plans.  
One school day has passed.


	3. Day 2

The Next day...On Class A's open field, Rydah speaks.

"Today we are gonna learn a move all strong saiyans should know, this requires maximum control." Rydah said.

Rydah demonstrates, he points at a near by rock then shoots a paper-thin beam at it, its goes into the rock but then the ground rumbles, a slight blast escapes the ground under the rock, totally annihilating it. The students look in awe at his mastery of power.

"Who wants to go first?" Rydah looks into group, then Jaike steps forward.

"You, ok go ahead." Rydah nodded.

Jaike focused energy into his left hand then shot a thin beam, 5x thicker than rydahs, it didn't penetrate but destroyed the target completely. Jaike sighed disappointed then Brey stepped up.

"Let me try it." Brey volunteered. He smirked overconfidently, focused energy into his fingers then shot a really thin beam at another target, it penetrated but no explosion afterward.

"Well I did better than you." Brey laughs in jaike's face.

"You...TWO WERE NOT EVEN CLOSE SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BRAG!" Rydah yells in fury.

Brey and Jaike dismissed themselves from Rydah's view, the female saiyan stepped out, Rydah and Arei watched with there arms crossed.

She points at the target then fires a very thin beam, it penetrates easily then a few seconds later the rumbles hard then the target was destroy by a blast from underground, it shot up 10feet high. She walks back into the crowd silently.

Rydah claps.

"Well done, well done. All of you should try to be more like her." Rydah praised her. He motioned for the next participate to come forward.

Other tried, some perfected it but most got close. Class didn't end til everyone learned it then demonstrated it. Jaike finally got it. By the end of the day most were exhausted from using all that energy, but it was worth it.

In Class C, They exited to their courtyard...

The mass C-ranked students gathered, Mleek and Oryp looked upon them.

"Just to get your blood pumping, were gonna to some sparring today but usually we'll be in the classroom." Mleek sayd.

Oryp tells them the rules of sparring.

"Ready Start!" Oryp announced

Domaique stepped forward, she entered the battlefield and soon her opponent came. She wasn't in the mood for games, Domaique using offensive Kye-techniques she hands balled into fist, tucked beside her body then launched herself forward with her knee out front. He bends back dodging the kick but she turns and kicks him in mid-air. He goes spinning, domaique fires many ki-blasts then shows new special move, _Toshi-Grenede_. She charged a extreme amount of power to her hand, this energy turns a purplish color, and throws it at him. He was obliterated, there her eyes full of rage. She looked to Mleek and Oryp to fight some more, they allow it but thought her method were a little extreme.

One brave challenger approaches her, bows to the teachers then redirects his attention to Domaique "Im Kilo, I challenge you." he boldly states. He wore a B-team uniform and had a chubby/muscular body, his hair long and straight, down to his chin. He assumes a traditional Ji-stance characteristic of B-Team members, bend knees at a 30 degrees angle, body turned slightly, left arm bend slightly ahead of his body, wrist downward 1st an 2nd to fingers nearest to thump bend down, right arm bend beside body, wrist downward 1st an 2nd to fingers nearest to thump bend down. She assumed her Kye-stance, Kilo inch toward her as she launched herself at him knee first, he would grab her knee an toss her up with her own momentum then fired a _R0 Cannon _,He spread arms far apart gathering energy then launch a powerful sky-blue energy wave at her. Domaique countered with a energy wave of her own down at his, both explode on contact. She flings herself at Kilo foot extended. Kilo was hit, she threw many ki blasts after him but before he can fully recover, she attacks with _Toshi-Grenede_. Kilo is knocked out, she walks over to him then Oryp quickly blocks her path, he whispers in her ear. Domaique walks back into the crowd, they move away. Two more came toward the fighting area, Kilo was moved to the side. All students had there chance to spar but no more challenged Domaique, she still had alot of fight left.

Later that afternoon, Jaike was outside working on his new technique some more. Domaique flies down near him, her soul still wanting to fight. Jaike concentrated 100%, he fires the beam into the ground then it began to rumble, a beam shot out the ground vertically to the sky. She looked up amazed at his new power making her want to fight even more.

"That's still not it" He talks to self.

"Jaike!" Domaique called him.

"Hm?" He turned around.

"Oh! Hey Domaique!" He greeted her.

"Today my ranking was full of weaklings...do you want to spar again?" Domaique told him.

Jaike couldn't say no a fight. He happily accepted her request. Jaike stopped his training and refocused on fighting Domaique. She got into her Kye-stance ready for any attack, Jaike dashed at her then disappeared an reappeared behind in the motion of kicking her but Domaique she anticipated the kick. She teleported above him, spins an whips Jaike with her tail, leaving a mark as he's sent into a tree. He pushes himself out then uses his new techinque, shoots a thin beam at her feet, it goes into the ground " hmp is that all?" she mocks him then the ground begins to rumble beneath her, a large beam shoot up under her. Domaique was almost knocked-out by the blast. She throws a_ Toshi-Grenede_. Jaike teleports behind her as the tree is totally obliterated, blasted her with both hands at her back. She goes flying into two trees and finally stops, she gets off the tree then pushes off the tree toward Jaike. She begins to rotate as she does, she forms a _Toshi-Grenede _in both hands while spinning, Throws the first one but Jaike easily dodges it then she throws the other one, right after. He couldn't dodge it so he guards against it, hes sent flying, Jaike stops mid-air. Both breathing hard and enjoying it, feeling a sense of completeness. Both dashed back at eachother, exchanging punches constantly til one fell, neither gave up so eventually they tired themselves out. That night Domaique and Jaike didn't return home, there they slept in Jaike's secret spot.


	4. Day 3

Jaike flew down near Domaique, He greets her and surprising she gave a REALLY friendly greeting to Jaike. He was almost stunned cause she never acts that way NEVER...Brey saw Jaike with Domaique, him and his friends shove Jaike out the way "Why do you hang around that loser? I'm way better than him." Brey chats. "Hey, why did you do that?" Jaike asks. "Hmp weakling." Brey and friends laugh then she punched Brey and sent him flying, blasted Toer and Uraguee. She went over to Jaike "Are you ok?" Jaike nods then both split into their classes.

In Class A...Brey came one minute late, his friends followed.

"Today we are...(notices Brey and pal just coming in)..as i was saying , its also important to keep your body in good shape." Rydah introduced the lesson then he points to Brey and his pals.

"Show us your physical strength by doing 500 push-ups." Rydah orders.

"Huh!?" Brey is startled.

"Did I stutter? Do it already!" Rydah yells and Brey starts doing his push-ups, the other go back into the crowd.

"Stop!" Rydah directed this to Brey's friends. They turn around frighten like they seen a ghost, he signals them to come toward him. They go to him, Arei intervenes. "Run 300 laps around our area. Now! " She yells.

They look both ways at the expansive area then start jogging

"This is a small example of physical training, new technique are useless if your body isn't ready for them." Rydah tells them

All watched the hard training Brey and his pals are going through. Jaike stepped forward and started doing push-ups beside Brey. Brey glanced over to see Jake doing them too, then started working harder but Jaike worked even harder. The sun was beginning to set, Jaike and Brey not giving up. By now both did beyond 1000 push-ups

"Enough! you two did more than enough...go rest. Save your energy for tomorrow" Rydah let them go.

There lesson was over...Rydah and Arei felt his presence

In Class C,

"Take your seats, today we are going to review how to use strong attacks." Mleek welcomed his students and began class.

The class sat in their desks as he started teaching.

"First, to use really strong attacks you need to generate great power...like this." Mleek began to power up, the class watched intensely as mleek's power rose and rose.

"There!" His dark blue aura was pouring out power.

Mleek then charged a lot of energy into both hands til there was a huge glowing balls of energy around his hands then smashed them together, the room trembled as a shockwave was sent throughout Sector C.

"See!" He tries to calm himself while lowering his power. "...also strong fighter like us can raise and lower our power at will."

There lesson continued til..Mleek and Oryp felt a grand force infront of the school, the student were instantly rushed out the room...

Elsewhere King Vagate and his assists flew from his palace, they traveled to visit BSS. King Vagate his hair cone-like shape pointed up, a pointed beard. wearing Royal Vagate armor, a signature emblem and cape, similar to traditional saiyan armor.

The moment they landed, there presence was sensed immediately. All the teachers rushed their students into the massive room, it filled instantly. There was only one straight path to the door and a royal blue mat was laid going all the way to the door. The two nearest people to the door opened it, His Majesty walked in first, his 4 assistance following behind. Making there way to the stage, all teachers bowed in respect and most students bowed too, but some stared in awe at his majesty.

"Rise...I came to see the future of Planet Vagate..." The King spoke.

All stood up straight looking at his majesty, he surveyed every young saiyan.

"Within this bunch I can see a thriving future for Planet Vagate, Furthermore if all you young saiyans stay true and loyal to Planet Vagate...We will prosper in creating an even future for you all. I bid you farewell til next time we meet."

King Vagate exited the stage, slowly but majestically walked out the school. His Majesty and assistants flew back to the palace. All still in shock that He would actually visit them. School ended

Jaike flew to Domaique when school was over. "Was that who I though it was?" Jaike asks. "Yea. that's him he's the ruler of whole Vagate, his power is unmistakable" She says. " I want to be as strong him, man! His power was the greatest on the whole planet." Jaike gets excited. " You actually think you can?" "Yea, I will, they'll all see." Jaike even more inspired. "I wish I could be like you...you don't ever quit." She sorta admired him.

"Hey, i'm not that good, there still stronger opponents here for me to defeat. Oh and your really strong too." He blushed, so did she. They flew home.


	5. Day 4 and 5

Next Day, In Class A all were gathered outside. Rydah stood facing the class with a serious face, the students all lined up. Everyone was there, they began there lesson.

"Today were learning another essential skill, no foolishness..." Rydah spoke first.

"I'll be doing the demonstration, so watch carefully" Arei added.

Arei gathered energy into her palm then simply made a energyball.

"Is that it? what a joke. hmp" Brey made a cocky remark. Arei didn't say a word but using one finger, shot it at him then hit him 100-times with the energyball. Only attacking Brey, no one else, afterward returned it to her palm. She displayed 100% control, every movement exact none wasted.

"I expect all you to show the same control, or I'll demote you to B ranking" Arei warned.

Rydah smirked looking at their reactions.

Jaike hoped he can impress the teachers, with all his training. He steps up and faced his peers, made a energyball, threw it up. With one finger, he wrote "I'm Jaike, I will be loyal to King Vagate and make everyone proud" in the sky then returned it to his hand. He was really nervous, that they wouldn't approve his display. Jaike looked to Rydah and Arei for approval.

Rydah nodded with a smile. Jaike got back in line, holding his joy.

Brey went next, thinking if that weakling can do it, so can he.

"Everyone watch the best in action" Brey announced.

Brey makes 2 orbs of energy, shoots them at Jaike, stops and inch from his face then swirls around him. They go up and down outlining him then both collide at Jaike's waist. Brey was too cocky, when the dust cleared, Jaike was unscratched but his stunt seriously disappointed Rydah and Arei

Rydah walked over to Brey, stared him down, and Brey feel a huge pressure on him. Making him fall to him knees "I-i didn't mean it"

Arei walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"I told you foolishness won't be allowed" Rydah repeated the Brey flew off.

A female saiyan was next, she made a energy ball. Tossed it up, it split into 5 orbs, each zipped around in a random pattern. The form soon became visible, a star, the 5 returned to one, it brightly shown in the sky. She bowed to the teachers then went into line. The other student had a turn, 60% of the class remained after this test.

In Class C, All gathered outback on the field. Mleek and Oryp stood facing the class with arms crossed.

"Kids i got a treat for you, today you are gonna learn a new move. Its called _Giko_. " Mleek said.

Mleek got into a fighting stance, held out his fist, energy swirled around it then turned to lightning. Incredible power could be felt just from his fist, he punched the ground hard, the ground began trembling and cracking. students hovered as the ground below them almost split open. The class was startled by his power, he stood straight up.

"See, this could be very intimidating attack." Mleek

Oryp smirked at their reactions. "Come on Try It!"

Many students tried but never got close to power of Mleek, except Domaique. She used her power of rage, all clearly saw her superior power.

"Good try, one day you'll be as strong as me" Mleek recognized her potential then dismissed the class

* * *

Day 5, Rydah plotted something special for his students, this will put each student to there limit. Only those who truly want to succeed will progress but the rest will fail. Arei wasn't concerned with his plan, she'll just go along with it.

The students flew to school, the remaining Class A students were unaware of what awaited them. Brey didn't even come to school, Class B's class enlarged 50%. Class A had only 40% of its original students remain.

In Class A, Rydah and Arei were early. All preparations set, all they needed is their students. All the students present and accounted for, they were looked over quickly.

"Our agenda today,...You will fight..." Rydah began..

"...Me...and Rydah" She added

Most the students gasped, it was so unexpected. "Uh-h-h-h..."

"Well, Come on!" Rydah pressured them.

"Don't be afraid, we won't kill you" She smiled. The students were petrified.

"Ok! I'll pick for you" He raised one finger but before he can pick, Jaike stepped forward, a little anxious and a little afraid.

Jaike got into a fighting stance. Rydah was honored to that someone volunteered and by the young saiyan's spirit. The teacher just signaled him to to attack, Jaike charged at him elbow first but it was easily dodged. He elbowed the young saiyan to the ground. Jaike quickly recovered, rolled over an hopped up. Jaike launched a kick for his face. The kick was dodged, flew right by him. Jaike quickly turned to face him, threw a few ki-blasts, and they hit. Yet, Rydah stood unfazed then turned. He went on the offense, Rydah charged at Jaike with his fist out but gathered great energy into it. Jaike dodged yet was blown to the side by its power, the young saiyan tumbled then stopped. Rydah leapt high in the air then stomped down, the earth began to crack then a sudden silence. The ground trembled again, a beam darted up beneath Jaike. Jaike finally stood up then a blast hit him from beneath. The young saiyan stood even after an attack like that. Teacher was glad he was persistent, Jaike rushed at him while charging energy into his tail, jumped and spun, throwing the energyball at teacher close-up. Rydah didn't have time to dodge, he was knocked down. Jaike teleported near him, looped his tail around his neck then with all his strength slammed Rydah into the ground. Jaike backed away, keeping his guard up.

Arei started clapping, then the rest of the students. Rydah rose to his feet then he gave Jaike a firm handclap. Walked over to the young saiyan, put his hand on his shoulder.

"Well done...you'll grow to be a great defender of Vagate" Rydah said

"I wanna fight you myself...hehe" Arei added.

"R-really...u-uh thanks" Jaike stumbled over his nervousness.

"A fine demonstration of your skills..." Rydah confirmed his efforts.

Jaike wasn't sure what happened but it seemed like he won. Jaike lined back up.

"Anyone el..." Arei began but a female saiyan stepped forward...

"I'm next..." she said.

"You fight me then" Arie replied. The saiyan girl got into position, her feet in a 110 degree angle, left hand two feet infront of her body, right hand balled into fist extended five inches ahead of her body. Arei got into her fighting stance, both studied eacthother well. The girl run toward her, leapt and did a dropkick. Arei teleported to the right, the attack totally missed then she did a leg sweep but Arei levitated making the girl's attack ineffective. She jumped back then powered up, Arei wasn't attacking yet just waiting til the right moment. The girl finished charging..

"_Lei-Tsu Blast!"_

She shot multiple green arrows at her sensei, everyone single one was dodged. She shot another round while dashing toward her, all were dodged once again but she got close enough to land a punch. Arei hit the ground, the saiyan girl landed lightly then unexpectedly Arei teleported behind her. Arei hit her neck knocking her out but only briefly. She woke up a few minutes later, Arei helped her up with a smile. "Good job."

"Thanks..."

The saiyan girl bowed, in respect and honor. Got back in line.

Many other students tried there hand in a fight, some surprised the teachers and the rest needed to polish there combat skills.

In Class C, they got into the classroom, students seated themselves then class began.

"Today were going to review about beams and blasts, I'm sure most of you already know about but were gonna do it anyway. So please observe carefully." Oryp started class.

Domaique totally tuned out when he said _review _cause she knows she should be in Class A with Jaike.

Mleek signals them to go outside, the class heads to Courtyard C. All were gather in the courtyard for C-ranked students.

"I'll Show you" Oryp began to power up. "Haaa!" his muscle slightly grew and his power level grew substantially. The ground was trembling, also the building was vibrating. He stopped then Yelled "Hyaahh" unleashed a super powerful shockwave. The students had shivers. He held his palm, pointing it away from the student. Oryp gave a great roar then fired a great, huge blast toward the wall, all the students were trembling more than the earth. Before the blast when through the wall, Oryp teleported infront it and smashed with his bare hands. Shockwaves shot out in multiple directions, he returned to the students.

"Any question?" He asked.

Not a sole said a word, even the insects played dead.


	6. LSS Intrusion

In the City of Vagate, the 3rd best school on Planet Vagate, Lienne Saiyan School. Lienne Saiyan School and Bahavd Saiyan school are rivals, LSS is constantly trying to surpass but it never happened since ever. LSS wants more credit than to be third, they want to be the best.  
The LSS Officals are Torquette, the Principal; Sasha, the Vice Principal; Eddy, Barrah, Ghen, Uab are 4 of the 12 top trainers on Planet Vagate; Terre and Ché are V-Force members; Yhunshi and Darc are the New Directors.

Some students of LSS go to check out BSS. Rikuso, Myu, Xizo, and Kéra fly to the BSS. Rikuso, he's a offspring of C-team members and B-ranked. Myu, she's the offspring of A-team members and has some spear experience and A-ranked. Xizo, he's a mallet wielder and a well-balanced fighter and C-ranked. Kéra, she like physical attacks better then energy attacks and B-ranked. The four saiyans arrive at BSS.

"Here we are...That lame wannabe school." Rikuso joked.

The four of them laughed.

"This place is trash compared to our school." Myu she insulted.

"Let's go check out these weaklings." Xizo says.

"Hold on, we don't wanna be caught here..so we need a plan." Myu thought.

"Why? we're here so, let's trash it." Xizo blurted.

"No!" Myu commanded.

"What's your plan _O Great One_?" Rikuso said sarcastically.

"We'll pose as new student then maybe beat up some losers in the process" Myu told them the plan.

"That's a good plan." Xizo nodded.

"Let's Go!" Myu started the operation.

Myu joined some student going to the A-Corridor, while Xizo went into the B-Corridor. Rikuso and Kéra went into the

C-Corridor.

In Class A, Rydah stood like a overpowering dragon watching his young. All assembled outside including Myu. As Jaike waited, he felt a new energy somewhere around him but didn't pay much attention to them.

"Today we are going to check out him much you grown. Arei..." Rydah started-off class.

She begins scanning each student, each student's powerlevel grown by at least 1000 but there was a new powerlevel discovered it was 500 higher than their strongest student. She blended in quite well.

"Hmm this what it is like...their sensei is quite strong, there's no way I can beat him...but these weaklings around me are child's play...except for one, he has a particular aura about him." Myu thought to herself.

"You..." Arei pointed at Myu, staring her down. The trespasser stepped forward, all looked at her.

"Im a new student, aren't I in the right class?" the new student acted innocent.

"New huh? yeah you are. but you should of told us before hand..." Rydah told her.

"Sorry, Im Myu," The intruding student introduced herself to all.

"Nice to meet you, now watch carefully and listen to us." Arei accepted the new kid.

Rydah watched her carefully.

Jaike got a strange feeling from her, she gave a too cheerful smile to Jaike "Huh!?"

"As I was saying, all of you grown stronger but that not enough..." Rydah introduced the next stage of development.

"From now on we'll split temporary to learn different skills..." Arei continued.

"I be teaching powerful energy and physical moves." Rydah

"I be teaching swift combos and the art of agility." Arei

"You choose your path...this will last for a year then we'll combine the learning again." Rydah let the students decide their path.

"Sensei can you show me your power?" Myu asked politely.

He first thoughtout the request then began channeling energy into his fist then punched the ground, the area below him collapsed. His power was so great all trembled even though it was not near them.

"Wow!" Myu thought.

"See..." Rydah didn't break a sweat.

Class has ended...

In Class C, everyone is assembled in class C then headed to Class C's field.

"Listen up! Today we are going to basically train our bodies..." Mleek explained.

"...by sparring wih eachother." Oryps finished the statement.

"Everyone find a partner." Mleek ordered.

"Who should I pick...doesn't matter there all ants compared to me." Rikuso thought.

"She looks like a challenge.." Kéra decided

Kéra walks up to Domaique and challenges her. "Me?...fine let's do it."  
Domaique and Kéra go to a uncrowded space. "Who are you? and why haven't I seen you before?" Domaique instance. "I'm new, so don't go easy on me." Kéra says shyly while she gets into stance. Domaique attacks first, charges with her left knee out but Kéra dodges. Kéra assaults with a back elbow charge, Domaique quickly dodged but was hit by a fist. Domaique was sent flying then she managed to recover and eyed Kéra intensely. Kéra gave a cocky smirk then rushed at her with a full-speed punch. The punch was dodged but converted into a knee to the face, with extreme quickness, attacks with rapid punches before Domaique landed. The young girl skidded on the ground. Kéra stopped and waited for her to get up.

"Hu..hu..." Domaique breathed heavy.

"Don't tell me that's all you got..." Kéra taunted.

Domaique stood up and gave a angry glare then rushed full-speed with all her power and gives a undefendable attack: First a elbow to the face then a gut punch, downward elbow, kicking barrage, and finally full-power uppercut just enough to knock Kéra out.

"Hu..hu..hu" Domaique was even more tired.

"Dam she's tough." Kéra thought.

Rikuso paired up and sparred with no mercy, "Hey pal, let's play fair alright." Rikso used the traditional kye-offensive, flung his body at the saiyan student, knees first. It hit, the kid sent flying upward then elbowed down. The saiyan rose and charged, fist first, but it was dodged and he was elbowed in the jaw. Rikuso flew after him elbowed him across the face then a driver punch. The kid almost coughed up blood, this was followed up with a rapid punch-kick assault and finished with a powerful downward elbow knocking the student to the ground. Their class rank difference was very apparent even the instructors noticed but didn't interrupt. The weary saiyan student stood again then Rikuso charged full force, disappeared and reappeared elbowing him into the dirt again. This time he didn't stand up.

All the other match-ups went well, yet the intruders were barely noticed.

After class when everyone was leaving; Rikuso, Myu, Xizo and Kéra reunited.

"They were so weak I couldn't even joke." Rikuso dissappointed.

"Well...I found someone interesting." Myu said with delight.

"A boy?" Rikuso thought.

"Like that will happen..." Kéra doubted.

"I did." Myu reassured.

Her freinds gave uncomfortable looks.

"Look here he comes..." Myu saw him.

Jaike and Domaique met again.

"Today was weird..it was a new student." Jaike told her about his day.

"Me too but...she was tough and I think there was another..." Domaique had the same story.

Domaique was still hurt from class, she didn't look well at all then Jaike feels her.

"She's here." Jaike looks around.

"Who?" Domaique wonders.

"The new student." Jaike told her.

He looks around the locks on to her position. "There!".

"Her!...and I think he was there too." Domaique recognized one or two of them.

Jaike and Domaique stared at the intruding LSS student, they stared and stared. Finally someone decide to make the first move.

"Why don't we say hi?" Myu sayed.

"Let's crush them and prove LSS is better." Xizo was going to walk first but Myu held him back "Hold On...I will move first." Myu and her friend approach them through the students.

"Hi cutey," Myu gave that same smile that creeped Jaike out. Jaike stood his ground, so did Domaique. Xizo laughed idiotically silently to self.

Jaike stayed quiet.

"Are you afraid?" Myu asked with fake concern.

Jaike remained quiet.

"Im ready for anything." Domaique tenses up

"Your girlfriend wants to fight me?" Myu taunts.

Jaike held his silence, total opposite of his personality. She continued to taunt him, but Domaique wouldn't let that happen. She threw a strong ki-blast at Myu's face but it was just tossed away.

"Aww you girlfriend is defending you..." Myu doesn't stop.

"Shut Up already!" Domaique get very irritated.

Myu charged a way stronger ki-blast and fired it at Domaique but Jaike instantly intercepted and palmed it away. Jaike gave Myu a angry stare...

"Jaike..." Domaique stunned.

"You care don't you? " Myu said in a cutesy voice.

Myu ordered Xizo and Kéra to attack them.

"Let's play a game...Xizo! Kéra! Go!" Myu ordered.

Xizo charged and swang his huge mallet at Jaike, they jumped out the way then Domaique charged at him trying elbow him but Kéra got in the way, charged energy into her hands and fired. But as she was about to, Jahan kicked her from behind. Kéra got up and regrouped by Xizo. Domaique pulled out her duel blades, _Duex Imperée )( Bladre_, assaulted them but Xizo slammed his mallet in her path. She jumped back, while Jaike threw a energyball at him but Kéra intercepted it and protected him. After the dust cleared, she stood arms up then lowered them and smirked. Jaike decided to regroup and called Domaique.

"I'll admit there pretty tough but we can still win." Jaike organized a strategy.

"I really hate that girl..." Domaique said under her breath.

"Yea, she's creepy but concentrate on defeating these two for now." Jaike stated the plan.

"Hey cutey...are you afraid or are you plotting?" Myu yells to Jaike while plans a strategy.

"When I get my hands on her..." Domaique gritted her teeth.

Domaique sent invisible glares to Myu.

They are ready to fight, both still ready for more. Myu calls Xizo and Kéra back.

"I'll take him, show him why LSS is superior." Rikuso sayd proudly.

"Let's Go!" Jaike and Rikuso charges at eachother then burst into a fist frenzy, block-hit-hit-block-hit, soon the ground below them collapsed slightly then more and more. They both hit eachothers face and go flying back then Jaike hops backup, so does Rikuso. Jaike begins charging energy into his hand while rushing at him, as he came in close range, Jaike turned and whipped Rikuso with his tail then spun again throwing the energyball in his face. He spun hitting the ground while Jaike landed safely

"Nice hit, but you gotta do better than that." Rikuso was just getting warmed-up.

Jaike smirked starting to enjoy it.

Rikuso charges with his knee out front, Jaike easily dodged it but a elbow assault came next. One was dodged but the other hit Jaike to the dirt. He still got up then charges at Rikuso with fist out As he nears, unexpectedly hits Rikuso in the gut and wrapped him tail around his waist then slams him into the ground. Jaike backs up and charges energy into his hands then unleashes a strong energy barrage. _Gokenkia_!

Rikuso didn't get up this time. Domaique still want to kick her but. Myu decided this was enough for today.

"Let's go...and Bye bye cutey pie, we'll meet again next time" Myu ordered them to leave then she blows Jaike a kiss. Domaique exploded at that moment, a super rocket speed at Myu. _Toshi-Grenede!_ She charged a extreme amount of power to her hand, this energy turns a purplish color and throws it at Myu. Myu easily dodged it then threw one of her own, a little more power than Domaique. Jaike was dazed and blushing still. Domaique managed to push it back, it was swatted away. A huge explosion was produced by it. Domaique didn't let that discourage her, she flew in myu's face. Both stared intensely "It seems like your boyfriend likes me better." Domaique threw elbow to her face but since one of her teammates also uses the same fighting style it was dodged. A hard punch her gut rattled her, Domaique shook it off.

"Grrrr" Domaique growled.

Myu started to fly away again, the others followed her. Domaique tried to attack again but Myu turned around for the last time. She focuses 50% of her energy into her hands then pointed her hands outward at Domaique. A massive cluster of energy headed for her, it was undodgable. Domaique hit the ground hard still alive but hurt.


	7. Day 7 and 8

Next Day, After those LLS students one-day intrusion, everything returned mostly to normal. Jaike had nightmares about Myu blowing kisses at him and every time she did, he ran_ "AHH! STOP IT! STOP IT!"_ he shouted in his dreams while sweating intensely. The young saiyan woke up in a cold sweat, then when out for a walk. He went to his secret spot and stared at the stars til sun rose then left for school.

When he got to school, that nightmare still haunted him. The saiyan look liked he died, she flew infront of him and stopped. "Oh. Hi" Jaike said with a blank stare and a monologue tone. Domaique looked at him closely "Are you ok?" She noticed he wasn't himself. "I'm...fine." He gave a shrug. "Let's get to class..." She knew him as a Always high-spirited saiyan, most didn't dampen that. The two saiyans sped into there classes.

In class A, The A-ranked students assembled in the classroom. Rydah and Arei walked to opposite sides of the room.

"You are at a cross-roads, NOW DECIDE! me or her." Rydah commanded.

The students thought about yesterday and those choices...

Jaike thought long and hard, and finally decided to go training with Arei. He walked over to Arei's wall and the class was split in two, half with Rydah and half with Arei. They were now set for the next stage of progress. They were two very different paths, changing you into a more defined warrior. Jaike knew that when he chose he couldn't take it back and learn those super powerful techniques but speed will increase his efficiency immensely.

Rydah stared through his former students and left with his new students, they will meet at a totally different side of the Class A Tower. Arei also lead her students to a different part of Class A Tower, that will be there usual meeting place. Now, Class A's two divisions are set. No one can interact with one of the other class, each teacher will show legendary techniques that only those they training will know and master. Others who try to sneak in will have there memory swiped. Or worse...

_As a refresher, Rydah will teach strong and powerful attacks. Arei will teach agility and swift attacks. This is only done by the Rank A Instructors. All the other ranks just use large groups._

Rank A's two divisions were set and unchangeable. This concluded their lesson.

In class C,

Mleek and Oryp decided to give their students a break. So they stood serious as stone showing no emotion til all had gathered.

"Ok! Are we ready?" Oryp said with enthusiasm. The students responded in unison.

"I have a treat for you guys." Mleek said.

" What do you guys want to learn, I know his can be repetitive, so hey, you pick our lesson. Don't be shy." Oryp

After a few minutes, a student raised his hand. "Can we learn some cool defense moves?"

Oryp thought for a minute...then decided to go outside. The class went to the open field.  
He ordered for the students to attack him. The moment he was almost hit, he created a energy barrier then followed with a shockwave separate from the initial barrier. The students in close-range were sent flying and the others were knocked down.

"This move is complicated to execute, doubt you will get it the first, or second try.." Oryp said then gave the students a chance to try it.

The first student that stepped up, created a weak barrier and got hit before releasing the shockwave. Another tried and managed to do both but didn't stop the attacker. After a few more, it was domaique's turn. She stepped forward with max focus. A few students attacked, her barrier held them long enough to create a strong shockwave. They were tossed aside. Domaique returned to the group. Slowly but surely everyone became efficient at the skill. Class ended while later.

Upon departing, Domaique caught up with the not-so-cheer Jaike. They flew to the his secret and rested a bit. "So, what's wrong?" She finally asked. "Nightmares.." he say with a shiver, she assumed it was pretty bad to be effecting his mood. She got up and fired a weak ki-blast at him then said come and get me. He slowly got up and she fired more ki-blast at him. It worked he charged at her fast. Domaique changed direction on a dime and flew away full speed. Jaike flew even faster after her, she managed to avoid him again but by a lesser margin. She zigzagged through the trees to avoid being caught. Jaike somehow closed-in again. "You got me" she said sticking her tongue out. He laughed. They sat down again, then Domaique said goodbye and left.

**Day 8**

Today the air was alot calmer. No clouds filled the sky, just a smiling sun. It was sign that it was going to be a great day. All the students went to their respectful classes and the school day began.

In Class C, Mleek and Oryps began the lesson. "Today we will go over Guarding.." Mleek says. Domaique went into daydream mode the moment he said that. "Watch closely, " Oryps began attacking the other instructor with strong attacks. Mleek blocks them all without giving up ground. After the demonstration, "Did you see what i did? I did not loose my composure throughout the assault and used minimal energy. If you look at my motions, each was deliberate and precise." Mleek explained. Most the students took note.

The class ended later on.

In Arie's Class, A small group of under 20 students gathered. Arei sat with her legs crossed til her students all arrived. "Congratulations on making it this far. The path here was hard and guess what..It gets harder.. " She greeted her group. "..before this is over a few of you might not make. Also, now would be a good time to make bonds. Look around. The ones you see in here will all have a unique bond. You might even meet later on in Force." She paused to let them take it all in.

She breathed in, "For today's lesson.." She got a few surprised stares. " We will work on Advanced dodging. My style of dodging of course. Let's head downstairs. " The class exited and went down a few flights of stairs to a open room. "Before I show you, remember this moves is only known by us. No SHARING AT ALL..especially with the other students in class A." She paused then began, "..ok attack me!" One student charges at Arei and attempts to punch her. Arei dodges and seemingly vanishes leaving a long trail of afterimages. The student quick attacking the fakes to find that sensei was behind him the whole time. The student blinked in confusion. The others saw it happen were still very bewildered. "That's enough. Do you see what i did?" She asked, she received alot of blank stares. She laughed to herself and showed them again. Her moves were so gracefully the students got caught up watching the fakes. "Ok, I'll explain. I do expect you all to master this today. Stop staring and get in-line. " They all lined you quickly and tried out the dodge skill. At first, many started out only dodging afterimages and eventually getting hit. It was Jaike's turn. As he was about to be hit, he squared up and flipped over the attacker then made a few afterimages. He scold himself at his poor demonstration. Arei looked at him with intrigue. A few minutes later, a confident girl tried it. She dodged it and flipped over the attacker gracefully as it was her own attack. She left a few more afterimages than Jaike but that still was not enough.

After almost 100 tries and some bruises. Yes, some got tired and messed up the technique therefore, getting hit. Arei watched on from the back. She observed a few more talented fighters. Overall, when they all performed the skill perfected at least twice, she was satisfied. "That is enough for job! I know this was not easy in the least but you learned it in one class period. Be proud." She said then dismissed them.

At the same time in another location in Tower A, A small group of over 20 gathered. Rydah stood like a statue as he waited. "Let's begin!" he began, "As you know, we will learn vastly different material. I congratulate everyone for surviving this long and getting to this point. What I teach is never to be taught to anyone outside this class, I mean the other instructor's students too. We will have fun but I expect A LOT from you. Do not disappoint me!" Rydah ended his speech and told the class to go outside.

"For our first lesson, im simply going to teach you how to summon ki. Trust me, this not what you have been told previous. I mean summoning your true power, this will be necessary to execute what I will teach later on. Now watch carefully." He said with a serious tone. He began by powering-up, a neon reddish-gray aura consumed him. His power shifted the gravity around them and air got heavy. Trembles followed as he shown his true power. The students were trembling too. Rydah stopped. "You all will learn to summon his power. You may not see it but you do have the potential to reach my level. "

The students nodded. "Hmm..." He thought how he was going to teach them. "I need all of you, to look deep inside and feel your own power." They focused on their own power. "Now! dive into that power and feel it out." A few kids began to tremble as they began tapping into their true power. There were power bursts all around. "Good, good." Rydah was satisfied. His students' powers doubled or tripled from their normal max. "Hyaaa!" yelling was heard as the student power skyrocketed. "Stop!" They instantly ceased powering-up. The moment they did their powerlevel lasted no longer than three minutes before dropping drastically to normal. Most of the students were on there knees, because it too so much effort to pull it out. A few passed out. Rydah looked on, then dismissed them for the day.

Jaike darted home and ran into Domaique while leaving. She noticed he was tired. They landed at Jaike's spot in the woods. She asked if he was ok, he nodded. Domaique talked about how boring her class was and how inferior her classmates were. Jaike was partly not listening due to the exhausting lesson which he cannot dare mention to anyone. He wondered what he will learn in the coming days and how strong he will be.

"Do you mind if we spar tomorrow? I- " She said a little timid. "Sure!" Jaike answered quickly, surprising her. She left him to rest.

* * *

Note d'Author: Thanks again for your support! Hopefully the next update will be soon. Enjoy! ^_^


	8. Day 9 and 10

The moment the sun hit Jaike's face he knew it was going to be a great day. I wonder what I'm going to learn to today he thought while getting ready. He left home at a fast pace. Domaique was greeted by her cheerful friend. "Looks like your feeling better" she smiled. They headed to class.

In Class A1,

Rydah was in good mood, it scared the students because he always looks mean and tough. He chuckled to himself after all the students gather.

"Let's go" From the classroom, he led them to the courtyard.

"Get loose everyone! This is going to be fun." He was getting himself pumped too.

"Everyone. Power-up! NOW!" He yelled. They all summoned their true power and it seemed like they could sustain it a bit longer to. Let your aura roar! He commanded. He got all alot of confused looks.

He slowed his breathing. "Watch carefully.." He summoned a large ki then it took shape and made a bone-shaking roar. The students were terrified at what they saw. "You try it."

Most the students didn't have a good show. They powered-up but only a 'nya' was heard. A few reached a growl but it wasn't loud enough. Rydah shook his head knowing it will be awhile. He told them they won't leave until they mastered it.

Eventually some developed an intimidating roar and appearance. The rest got either a good roar or scary appearance. Everyone performed it to near perfection once, but still not on par with the instructor.

In Class A2,

Around the same time, A-rank students gathered in another room on a lower floor. Arei waited patiently for them. "We won't do anything extreme as yesterday, so relax."

The class sighed in relief because that lesson was really difficult.

"Today, I will give you the freedom to make your own defensive move." She smirked. Chatter started after she said that.

"Quiet! Let me finished.." they calmed down "..I will attack you all, just find a way to defend yourselves" she say making it sound easy but the students knew not what was coming for them.

They lined-up and fought Arei one-on-one.

She smirked as faced one her students. She began charging energy into hand. It crackled and popped as an orb got bigger and bigger. The kid jumped back and guarded with his arms. "_Siren Spark!" _She fired a teal sparking mass of energy. The student braced himself as it hit him. His body lit up and was tossed down.

[Arei's Siren Spark - teal sparking energy mass, goes thru normal guard and does full damage to opponent, also follows if it's evaded]

He got up but he was in alot of pain. The class was stunned as normal guarding didn't protect him at all. "Hehe..Try again" Arei watched her student walk back to her. Arei charged it up another the kid dodged it but a spark paralyzed him as it passed by. It circled back at him but he couldn't dodge it cause he was paralyzed. He hit the floor again and slightly paralyzed cause of the blast's side effect. A few minute later he was ok but decided to go to back of the line.

"Who's next? "

Another walked up to her determined to pass the challenge. He was already shaken up after watching the first guy. She fired it at him and he dodged it completely then focused on everything he knew up until now. He smirked confidently. It followed him; He ran toward the Arei, and he faded while flipping behind it. The move was so natural only the class saw him vanish while the blast headed in a straight line. "Nice.." she dodged the blast too and it locked-on him again. "Darn." He made the blast go into a wall while fading and flipping. The blast dissipated upon hitting the ki-resistant walls. Arei and the class clapped at the skill he displayed.

The female saiyan was next inline. She confidently walk to her sensei and got in her stance. _Siren Spark! _A teal blast headed for the student. The moment it was almost in her face, she twirled to the side with ease. She effortless dodged it a few more times. She dodged it with the least amount of movement and didn't even get stunned like the preview student. Until the teacher stopped the blast herself, the female saiyan was in the same place she started the fight. With a polite bow she went to the back.

A few students tried there best and almost passed but could only endure so much so they went back in line to try again. Jaike was next in line. He saw what happened before him and was nervous how he would do.

"Ready?" Arei said with a smile. She charged up another round, and fired directly at him. Jaike guarded then started to do a backwards as the blast came with a foot of him. He avoided it with the smallest of margins. He felt it come for him he rolled forward when it was a very short distance near. The class looked amazed as it appeared to hit him but never touched him at all. Jaike remained focused and avoided it with another roll. Arei ended their round.

"Good job, marvelous dodging young one. Keep it up." She dismissed him.

After numerous attempts everyone managed to pass the challenge. Arei dismissed the classed. She saw alot of promise in her group.

In Class C,

Oryp paced back and forth, while Mleek leaned on the wall. "Well..Today we're doing a live demonstration.." Oryp started class.

"..We will be teaching you about repelling ki-blast and energy blasts." Mleek continued and led the class outside to the open field. The instructors stood before the students.

"First I'll need a volunteer" Oryp said. One student came forward. He told him to fire a ki-blast at him. The student fired a ki-blast at Oryp, they all were deflected with one hand. Oryp told him to do it again. This time the ki-blasts were redirected at the student, who had to guard.

"I'll explain, He locked on to energy released and matched it with his own then either deflected it or sent it back at him. Any questions?" Mleek explained. "The same is true for energy blasts, it may require more energy though. Volunteers?"

Domaique stepped before him and bowed. He ordered her to attack him. _Toshi-Grenade_! She charged an extreme amount of power into her hands, this energy turned a purplish color, and she threw it at him. With a slight thrust, Mleek reflected it back at Domaique. She used both hands to deflect it elsewhere as it returned.

"Not bad, but you need to work on deflecting blasts or you won't fare so well in intense combat. You can go now." Mleek said.

She bowed and returned to the mass of students.

That concluded their class for the day.

Domaique met with Jaike on the way out. "Hey!" she smiled.

"Hi Domaique!" he replied energetically but looked tired. "Come on!"

They flew to his secret spot in the woods, making sure noone was following. Jaike landed and relaxed for once. He wasn't injured but had a tiring class lesson. Domaique sat beside him. She felt like sparring with him but he seemed too tired to her.

"Hey, how about we spar now..We haven't done it in awhile.." Jaike suggested hopping to his feet.

"But.." She wanted to leave it alone but couldn't dissuade him otherwise, and plus she wanted to fight him again secretly. "..Yeah!"

Jaike got into his battle stance and Domaique got her stance remaining stationary til he attacked. Jaike dashed at her then stopped infront of her and leaped over her. Ha! Jaike fired a strong ki-blast at point-blank range. Domaique created a strong force-field, nullifying the attack. Jaike backed-up while she turned and initiated an attack. With her knee out she closed-in on the retreating Jaike. He only could guard, she flipped off him then used her signature move. _Toshi-Grenade!_ She sent a huge purple energy mass his way. He saw it at the last minute and rolled forward at it almost him. A huge blast exploded behind him. He fired an energy barrage from beneath as she was distracted. Domaique didn't see it coming and took full damage. She got to see a smirking saiyan. She dashes at him full-power, he dodged knee but she followed with a spinning elbow strike. Jaike was knocked into a tree, she fired ki-blasts at him. He recovered quickly, pushing himself off the tree and darted toward her. He sped right by her. As she turned to face him, she was punched in the jaw. There were After-images that went behind her so she didn't see the real Jaike. Domaique hit in the trees to think of a plan. She checked that he was following her and sighed that he didn't move. Jaike fired a thin beam between a group of trees. One of those trees Domaique was hiding in. After the initial beams, an explosion occurred. She was rocked to the ground.

"_He's gotten better.._" She thought.

Domaique saw he didn't move, so she would. She fired strong ki-blasts while charging at him. Some hit, some didn't. Jaike tried to deflect a few but was elbowed in the face. He skid on the ground til he stopped. Domaique was hovering behind him charging ki to one hand. He rolled over as she was about to fire, using his tail he grabbed her arm and forced it into the ground. The blast let a huge crater. Neither Jaike nor Domaique was hurt. They decided to stop,

"_She got stronger_" Jaike thought, grinning to himself.

Domaique felt good. It was obvious that he grew alot strong but she wasn't going to be left behind. They laid on the grass looking at the stars, the night sky was so clear.

"You almost got me few time.." He laughed.

"R-really? I only got lucky.." Domaique blushed.

"..I mean it, you almost scared me..Hehe"

She blushed more.

Domaique said goodbye and left.

**Day 10**

Jaike got to school a bit early.

Myu drops a note near BSS, it happens to land in Jaike's hand as he waits for Domaique. It reads "Tomorrow near the abandoned factory". He thought and concluded that the only closed factory was southeast near Gotam. He was curious who it was from. Myu giggled as she observed from a distance.

"He will be mine..and she will lose." Myu returned to her school before she was noticed.

He put the note away as his friend approached. "Hi Jaike" she greeted him. He beamed a smile in return. After a moment of chit-chat, the bell rung indicating class was about to begin.

In Class C,

"Its time for something new! Today I will give yall free time to practice with your weapons. I'll offer you any tips if you need any." Mleek said.

All around the field was dummy poles. There was enough for each student. Some students pulled out their weapons and some have no weapons. Most students used the opportunity to polish their skillfulness while a few took a nap when they weren't being watched.

Domaique worked very hard with her duel blades. The dummy took a beating from her. She left alot of scratch marks on it, working up quite a sweat.

During class there was some whispering, mainly rumors but not many paid them any attention.

Class ended quietly.

Myu's comrades had their contacts in BSS spread rumors about Jaike and Myu throughout the day.

In Class A1,

Rydah pondered on what he was going to teach his students. Then it hit him. He took them out to the open field. "Stand Straight! And watch carefully cause YOU will learn this move as well." He barked and they instantly focused-in.

Rydah's body trembled as he powered-up. Gravity began to lessen as his power grew, his aura roared louder than a bear. A clear overpowering aura consumed his body, then he puts one fist up and grips his wrist. The power flowed into his fist, it glowed intensely. A huge energy mass formed from his fist. HAAA! A massive burst of energy erupted in to the sky. [The move is called Daitotetsu.]

He teleported above it and smashed it with his bare hands. He landed and expected a similar show of power.

"So, Who first?"

The class looked at eachother with doubt.

"Well.." He tapped his foot impatiently.

A student stepped/fell forward. The kid gulped then started charging his power to its limits. His white aura began to yell as he was slowly reaching his max. With the power he summoned, he focused it into his fist. The moment he tried to fire it, it blew up upon released. BOOOOM! The kid was tossed back and slightly burned.

Rydah watched from the side and signaled him to try again.

The kid nervously got up still shaky from the backlash. He tried again and time he fired cleanly.

Rydah nodded in approval.

Another one stepped forward, he did it perfectly but the power was a bit weak. Rydah asked him to do it again but with more power. He did it again with a huge roar and noticeable power boost.

Everyone had a chance to do it. A few tried multiple times before getting it right. By the end of class all the students were drained. Rydah ended class.

In Class A2,

"I know they will love what I have.." She giggled to herself. Arei almost had her lesson plan ready. She visualized their surprised reactions.

The class poured in to the classroom, "Let's go." Arei took them outside when all was accounted for. The group waited to hear the lesson. "I need ten volunteers," some students surrounded her "..I'm going to show you how to fight multiple enemies. Power isn't what matters, skill is. Even if they are all 20 times stronger than you, you can still win. Watch Carefully!"

She signals all them to attack her.

Arei focused on the first attacker. She evaded and knocked him out effortlessly, then barely dodged another attack. An elbow was sending into the back of the attackers head, then she fired a blast at the first two. There was two more charging for her with their weapons. She skillfully evaded both their attacks and led both into each. They hit eachother with there attacks and took heavy damage. Some tried to undercut sensei but she elegantly flipped and blasted him. There was a loud yell as one appeared behind her in assaulting transition. Arei teleported away but another person was behind her, she barely dodged the attack. One charged at her and the other began charging a strong energy blast. Arei unleashed a strong ki-force wave, it halted their attack and they were unconscious. Two more attacked her head on, she dodged there fists but couldn't counter. An unseen third person was below her charging energy into her hands. She fired it at Sensei at full power. Arei manage to get the two tangled up as the beam neared and teleported behind the female student. They were hit and sensei did a light but effective knockout move before the student noticed her. Sensei dusted her hands off. There, she said.

The rest of the class was very impressed. The fight didn't take long even with that mob. Soon those students got up, while groaning in pain. They got back in-line.

"Any questions?" Noone spoke up. "..Oh! How about you guys try it. It will be invaluable battle experience."

The students were confident but not confident enough to take on 10 fighters at once. She randomly picked a student seeing how reluctant they were. "..Don't over power your opponent but knock them out as fast and precise you can.." that was the only advice she offered.

The first student to take the challenge only managed to stop five before getting ganged-up on. He exited the battle a little beat-up. Another one was forced to try it and was pretty scared.

Their fight went a little better, seven fighters were defeated before they were beaten.

This exercise even tired out Jaike. Many were bruised-up. Arei allowed them to go after seeing how well they tried.

After class Domaique dashed to Jaike's side. "Hey!" she smiled.

"Domaique!" Greeted her cheerfully. They flew to the secret spot and relaxed. Jaike felt his muscles aching while lying down.

"You ok..looks like you were in intense fight.." She quickly picked up on the scratches all over his body.

"Yeah..Hehe. Arei-san is a tough instructor but Rydah was worse. "

Domaique nodded. She is still sore from not being chosen to Class A. She really hates Class C. She blushed after seeing Jaike looking her way. "..How's your class?"

"U-uh mine..Its fine, I guess.." She looks up then goes silent.

They didn't talk much for a while, the night air filled the silence.

Underneath the calm lays a disturbance which can disrupt strong bonds. Once the fangs are seen beware.


	9. Chapter 9 - Extra : Power levels

**Power Levels**

**Jaike**

beginning - base 3150 /max 4550

Move 1- Gokenkai: 6050

Move 2- Goke Slam: 7350

After chp5 : base 4250 / Max 6050

**Domaique**

Beginning - base 2275 / Max 3500

Move 1 - Toshi Grenade: 4550

After chp5: base 2775/ max 4100

-**Myu**

LSS intrusion - base 3805/ max 5905

**Xizo**

LSS intrusion - base 2500/ max 4300

**Kera**

LSS intrusion - base 3250/max 4500

**Rikuso**

LSS intrusion - base 3575/ max 4250

-**Brey**

Beginning - base 2810/ max 3910

Chp 5: base 3310/ max 4410

**Toer**

Base 2505 / max 3500

**Uraguee**

Base 2495/ max 3510

-**Jerome**

beginning- base 3200/ max 4350

-**Marque**

beginning- base 2985/ max 3685

-**Female saiyan (still nameless)  
**

beginning- base 3025/ max 4325

chp 5: base 4025/ max 5450

Move 1- Lei-tsu Blast 4750

-**Kilo**

Beginning- base 2250/ max 3100

R0 Cannon - 4450

* * *

~SupaJay


End file.
